


Family Is Sometimes Missed

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [8]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Conner is an ignorant asshole at first but we knew that, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Team as Family, introspective, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Somewhere along the way, a house with a Ranger base in the basement becomes home.





	Family Is Sometimes Missed

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this lying around but felt like it was too badly written to post. I’m working on the next piece (Eric and Timeforce), but my muse decided to wander off over into a full-on Power Rangers rewrite, with some goals including creating a more connected feel to the mythos.
> 
> Funnily enough, a lot of stuff established in there still works for this verse.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Somewhere along the way, Conner realizes that they’re all staying the night at Dr. O’s as much as they are at their homes.

 

Conner doesn’t mean for it to happen, but it’s not like Conner’s mom particularly cares, and Conner’s dad’s opinion stopped mattering to him a long time ago. It’s easier, after battle or training, to stay for dinner and crash in one of Dr. O’s _six_ guest bedrooms.

 

And, when the nightmares begin…

 

It’s easier when Ethan or Kira or both are nearby, a team forming in windows left open and a house in the forests, both of which collect with one-two-three of them, after difficult battles.

 

They… don’t really talk about the soulmate thing.

 

Somewhere along the way, Conner realizes that Dr. O’s house and the Dino Thunder team are their family.

 

Dr. O’s a good mentor, and, when he’s not handing out surprisingly useful advice about balancing Power Ranger and civilian responsibilities, he’s becoming someone the team can turn to for anything they need.

 

And he even takes them with him on his rare weekend trip to meet up with all of his soulmates, even before they’re the solid team-and-family that they become.

 

(Kira ends up dragged away to talk by Kimberly and Trini, Ethan just straight-up fanboys over meeting Billy, and Conner, who’s already met Jason, ends up holding Anya and getting 500 stories about Dr. O from Zack while Dr. O himself just kind of groans in grudging acceptance.

 

It’s a really fun day.)

 

Kira is gorgeous, in a punk rock way. And she might kill Conner for saying that, but that won’t stop it from being true. She’s a babe.

 

But… more than that… she’d kick their ass if Conner said the wrong thing, but she does it, too, when one of them gets hurt. It’s their…third battle? Since Dr. O got his powers?

 

They’re still new. It’s only been a month, since they found the gems. This is the first monster to blast any of them into demorph. And Conner isn’t strong enough to morph back until _after_ Kira goes ballistic on the monster.

 

It’s very impressive.

 

Ethan is a geek, but he’s actually intelligent. And he’s certainly still easier to understand than Kira. It’s hard keeping up with friends outside of the Power, once you’re a part of it, so Ethan becomes Conner’s best friend, over time.

 

(And a perfect person for Conner’s bi awakening, but Conner is just… not gonna deal with that, yet.)

 

Hayley, despite not being with Dr. O, is certainly the mom of their team. And, probably because it’s not as glamorous, Conner hadn’t realized how important having a tech was until he became a Ranger.

 

She takes very little bullshit, even from Dr. O. And she always seems to know more than she reveals.

 

And then there’s Trent. Conner doesn’t really know him, yet. It’s not like they have much in common. Yeah, they’re soulmates, but they don’t know why.

 

And they have to lie to him, to hide their identities.

 

Kira’s the only one who really gets close to him, and Conner is, admittedly, jealous. You don’t… you don’t date soulmates until you’re ready to settle down, everyone knows that!

 

And Conner… isn’t. It’s _high school,_ for crying out loud. Conner still wants to get a chance to explore the options before finding The One. Or, apparently, The Three. It’s why Conner didn’t meet eyes unless it was necessary to do so.

 

But, ever since Conner locked eyes with Ethan and Kira in the lab, ever since they grabbed the Dino Gems… the team has become Conner’s family.

 

And, as mentioned earlier, their soulmate grouping sometimes sleep right next to each other, as the nightmares start. (What must Trent think of their dreams of being Rangers, fighting monsters, and losing?)

 

Conner’s still not ready to settle down at 17 years old. But…

 

Conner has a perfect group of oulmates, and they all know that, one day, they will probably get together.

 

(It’s much easier to see with a set of six always wandering through to check on Dr. O and Conner’s team, their successors in a special way.)

 

But, then… then the White Ranger appears.

 

And everything changes, again.

 

(Be it all or none, it’s easier than you think to miss losing a soulmate whose only color is light, when they disappear.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita.


End file.
